As I See It
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: He wanted to know if all hobbits had such large feet; why they didn't wear shoes; did all of them have such large families? Ori's eager to ask her all this; he'd even written down the questions so he could remember. But all the questions are forgotten as he catches sight of Bella. Female!Bilbo
1. Never Before

It all starts when Balin asks Ori to go fetch Bella. The young scribe nods dutifully, standing and walking down the path he saw her move down minutes ago. Ori walks silently, clutching his journal in hand. He'd wanted to ask her all about hobbits, their culture. He wanted to know if all hobbits had such large feet; why they didn't wear shoes; did all of them have such large families? Ori's eager to ask her all this; he'd even written down the questions so he could remember. But all the questions are forgotten as he catches sight of Bella. She stands in a shallow river, her pale, smooth back exposed to him. His eyes wander lower and lower, coming to rest on the swell of her hips. Ori swallows hard at the sight; his cheeks flushing red. He stands frozen, entranced by the sight even as Bella turns around; her eyes widening.

"Ori!" She squeals, dropping down into the water with her arms crossed over her chest. The dwarf in questions is pulled from his trance by her squeal. Ori's hands fly up, covering his eyes as he stutters out an apology.

"I—I'm sorry Miss Bella," Ori squeaks. "Mister Balin told me to come get you because supper's almost done. I'm sorry!" He squeaks; turning and running back towards camp. Mahal, he's ashamed of himself. Oh, the scolding Dori will and should give him. And the comments Nori will make. Ori slows down as he nears camp, his stomach twisting with knots. He slinks towards Dori with his head down, wrapping his arms around his middle protectively. Dori gives him a hard stare as he sits down; his eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling okay, Ori? You look flushed," Dori worries. "Do I need to get Óin to look you over?"<p>

"No, I'm fine." Ori promises, his head still bowed. Dori gives him a doubtful look but he turns away.

"Did you find Bella, laddie?" Balin asks him from across the fire. Ori nods; his cheeks burning as he recalls just how he found her.

"He did," Bella says as she steps back into camp, her own cheeks flushed. "Thank you Master Ori." Ori nods weakly, trying desperately to disappear into his baggy cardigan as both his brothers cast him suspicious stares.

He doesn't have much of an appetite that night; shame twisting his stomach. Whenever Ori catches Dori staring at him, he forces a couple spoonfuls of soup. Dori fusses over him, insisting he allow Óin to look at him. Nori stares hard at him, his lips pursed as Ori fiddles with his spoon.

"I'm not sick, Dori." He mumbles; staring down at his mitten clad hands.

"Did something happen with Miss Bella?" Dori demands, his hands on his hips. Ori ducks his head, barely hiding his blush as he shakes his head. Dori makes a humming sound, shaking his head. "Well then would you go find her? She disappeared after dinner was over and it's not a good idea for a lady to wander alone." Ori's head snaps up, looking around the camp. Dori was right he saw with dismay—Bella was nowhere to be seen. Ori nods numbly, walking back down the same path from earlier. On his walk, he runs over different apologies he'll offer to Bella. And Ori only hopes that Bella will accept them. The nearer he comes to the river from earlier, the slower he walks, his head bowed.

* * *

><p>"Miss Bella?" He calls tentatively, staring down at his hands. "Are you decent?" There's a moment of silence before her voice answers quietly.<p>

"Yes, Master Ori." She promises. Ori steps out tentatively, his head bowed. Bella sits by the shallow water, dangling her feet in it. Between her teeth rests her pipe, a serene look on her face as she turns to look at him. When their eyes meet, both of them blush furiously and look away from each other. Ori clears his throat, looking down at his booted feet.

"May I sit with you?" He asks, daring to lift his head and look at her. Bella nods, patting the spot next to her. Ori sits down tentatively, waiting for her to change her mind; send him away. But she doesn't speak. Neither of them do, staring ahead. Ori fiddles with his fingerless mittens, peeking at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm so sorry about earlier Miss Bella…." Ori apologizes, ducking his head.

"What did you see?" Bella asks, taking a long drag off her pipe. Ori swallows hard at the memory of her pale skin, the curves leading down to the swell of her hips.

"I saw…Well I saw," Ori stutters, his cheeks burning as Bella patiently waits for his answer. "I saw your back."

"Nothing else then?" Bella prods, staring at Ori.

"I saw your hips, Miss Bella." He confesses, wincing as she makes a humming sound, taking a long drag off her pipe.

"You saw me naked, Ori. I believe we're past formalities, aren't we?" Bella asks; her cheeks pink as she stares at him. Ori flushes, earning a small chuckle from Bella.

"I didn't see all of you—Bella." He promises, tugging on his gloves. She watches him with a curious expression, holding her pipe out.

"Would you like to try?" Bella offers. Ori hadn't smoked before, never even thought of it. Dori would have a fit about it. But now, the idea of trying it; his lips on the same spot Bella's were moments ago. Ori takes the pipe from her, trying desperately to avoid her curious gaze as he takes a drag off the pipe. Ori struggles not to cough as his lungs burn; his eyes watering. Bella puts a gentle hand to his back, giving him an encouraging nod. "Let it out." Ori opens his mouth, allowing sweet smelling white smoke to escape his lips. He hands her the pipe back, his lungs still burning.

"I've never smoked before," He confesses. "Dori would have a fit." Bella chuckles warmly. Her gaze takes on a serious look as she eyes Ori, her cheeks slowly flushing red. She leans toward him slowly as Ori holds his breath; his heart pounding in his chest. She leans closer and closer until her lips are by his ear, her warm breath fanning across his earlobe. Ori nearly shivers from pleasure; goosebumps covering his skin.

"I've never been seen naked before." Bella whispers, her lips settled against his ear. Ori inhales sharply; heat flooding his body at her words. Bella sits down next to him; her cheeks flushed red as she stares at the water. She silently offers Ori her pipe once again and he takes another long drag. This time his lungs don't burn nearly as much as Bella leans over, settling against his shoulder with a sigh.

* * *

><p>So I love this pairing and they don't get enough love in the Fanfiction community. Here is Ori's series of oneshots. :3<p> 


	2. Warmth

Hobbits weren't made for life outside the Shire. Long days spent on the road, riding ponies and not stopping for a second breakfast or elevenses. They were made for life in the Shire; long days spent in their gardens, raising fauntlings and at night, curling up in their warm beds with a warm hearth. And the next day, they would repeat the process. Bella silently cursed Gandalf, glaring at his back as she sat atop Myrtle. She dearly missed Bag End, her books, her lovely garden and comfy bed. Nights were no longer spent in her bed, warm and content as she slumbered peacefully. There was no hearth warming her house as she slept. Now her days were spent on the road, stopping at night to sit around a fire with a company of dwarves. There was no time for a second breakfast; elevenses or tea. Their time was precious; the dwarves desperate to reach the mountain before Durin's Day. Bella missed her home more and more each day; her heart aching as they grew closer and closer to the mountain. Perhaps that was why she loved Rivendell so much. It held an opportunity to have a bath, a _real_ bath. She relished in the feeling of the hot water that relaxed her aching muscles. She took great care to wash her hair with the soaps the elves had laid out; sighing as she finally got out. Stepping into her room, she finds the elves have taken her troll snot covered clothes. In their place lays an elven dress, gauzy and light as she slips it over her head. She stands in front of a mirror, twirling back and forth. The dress is a rich green that competes with the rolling hills of the Shire and she can't stop admiring herself, even as she walks towards the dining room. Bella is by no means a vain hobbit. She considered herself decent looking. But never had she worn a gown of such fine quality that made her feel so lovely.

When she sets foot in the dining room, all the dwarves go silent, turning to look at her. Bofur gives an appreciative wink, whistling low.

* * *

><p>"My, my," Bofur says with a broad grin. "What a sight you are, Bella!" A couple of the other dwarves mumble their agreements, the others laughing as she flushes red, ducking her head. Only one of the dwarves doesn't say anything. Ori, the young scribe sits silent; glaring down at his plate. Bella sits down by Balin, giving Ori a worried stare as she sits.<p>

"Is everything okay, Ori?" Bella asks worriedly. His freckled nose wrinkles as he holds up a lettuce leaf.

"I don't like green food." Ori complains; his nose still wrinkled with displeasure. For a moment, Bella's reminded of her younger cousins and she's forced to bite her lower lip to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter. A quick glance around the table tells her that her companions feel the same way. Most of them are hunched over their bowls of salad, grumbling about the lack of meat. The elves seem just as displeased, their gazes disgusted as they gaze at the dwarves. The looks of disgust quickly melt into annoyance as Bofur climbs atop a stone pillar in the middle of the room to start singing. Bella herself nearly sighs as the dwarves all begin pounding on the table and throwing food around the room. She stands to move back to her room, shaking her head as the company roars with laughter.

"Miss Bella?" A timid voice stops her. Ori stands behind her, his hands behind his back with an anxious look on his face.

"Yes, Ori?" Bella asks; worry clenching her chest as Ori lifts his head. "What can I do for you?"

"May I escort you back to your room?" Ori asks in a rush; his cheeks flushing bright red. When Bella doesn't say anything immediately, he shakes his head. "I—I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't appropriate of me!" Bella's pulled from her trance, shaking her head at the young scribe.

"It's quite all right Ori," He pauses in his ranting, swallowing hard. "I would love to be escorted by you." Bella's words prompt a broad smile to come on the young scribe's face as he holds his arm out. She slips her arm through his, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. They walk in comfortable silence, Ori peeking at her from the corner of his eye. Whenever Bella catches him, he flushes red; looking ahead. She blushes herself, ducking her head each time. When they reach her room, Ori hesitates, glancing at Bella with flushed cheeks.

"Thank you for escorting me, Ori." Bella says, butterflies picking up in her stomach once more as he gives her a shy smile. As she reaches for the doorknob, Ori clears his throat hesitantly. Bella turns around to face Ori. He stands erect, his shoulders stiff despite the blush on his cheeks.

"I have something for you," Ori says, staring down at their feet. "I've noticed you shivering at night….It's not as good as Dori's things but it's…" He pauses, glancing up at her as he pulls something out of his pocket thrusting them at Bella. She accepts them carefully as though they were gold, staring down at the objects in her hands. A pair of gloves and scarf rest in her hands; knitted clumsily in some spots, the pattern awkward. The gloves and scarf are the same rich green of the Shire hills. Bella stares in stunned silence, her heart thumping in her chest as Ori watches her anxiously. "You don't like it..." Ori says glumly. Bella shakes her head, slipping the gloves onto her hands.

"You made them, Ori?" She asks breathlessly at the warm material covering her hands. Ori nods shyly, glancing down at her hands.

"I know it's not as good as some of the things that Dori's made," He gestures towards his baggy cardigan and scarf. "I'll make you another—better one when I get the chance. If you want more that is." Bella holds out the scarf to him, a shy smile on her own face.

"Would you put it on me, please?" Ori nods, slipping the scarf around her neck with shaking hands. Bella fingers the soft material carefully, sighing contently at the warmth enveloping her. "It's perfect." She promises him as he watches her anxiously. Ori's broad smile is worth the butterflies fluttering anew in her stomach.

* * *

><p>I simply can't enough of OriFem!Bilbo. Or Ori/Bilbo. Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go their respectful owners.


	3. I've Got You

Hey, look I actually got an idea for this series and I'm not just letting it sit. Thank you so much to SineNominae; bookreader1617; Darman Skirata; LoriJane1995; maximum ride fang1995; BrendaBanner1234; viovio; Wanderz; creeds angel; EverydayMagic17; katador; MickieD2468 and rea12 for the follows and favorites. I've been struggling to write something for this series and then I sat down and got this idea. I've been toying with the idea of Fem!Bilbo/Fem!Ori and then this happened. I got home from being at my grandparent's all day and then this happened. I'm so proud of this piece. Also this was my first time writing anything that had to do with PTSD so I hope I did okay. Fem!Ori for this story.

* * *

><p>When Ori first sees her, she thinks she's ill. Bilba sits on the bench outside her house, slumped over. Her curls have lost their shine; her skin a sickly ashen color. She stands uncertain if she should approach or not. A hobbit woman comes from around the corner of the house; wiping her hands on her apron. When she sees Bilba, she sighs and slowly stands her up. Ori's heart sinks as the woman brushes back Bilba's curls, carefully leading her into her house.<p>

"Been like ever since she came back," Ori jumps and looks around for the source of the voice. A hobbit man crouches a few feet away from her, digging in the dirt. "My wife and I have been looking after her. But Bell says she just can't bring her back to her old self." This hobbit she just witnessed be lead inside is certainly not the hobbit she traveled with. The hobbit she traveled with was clever with a quick witted tongue and gentle heart. Their hobbit did not sit slumped over, looking ill and ready to keel over any moment from death.

"Is she….Is she okay?" Ori asks. The man stands and moves towards Ori, brushing his dirty hands off on his pants.

"No, this is one of her bad days. Hamfast Gamgee at your service," He sticks out a hand that Ori takes though her gaze remains on Bag End. "You're one of the dwarves she travelled with are you not?" Ori nods, stepping back to properly bow.

"Ori, daughter of Kori at your service," She looks back at Hamfast. "What is one of her bad days?"

"No sleep because of the nightmares. Usually we end up hearing her screaming at our house. Bell and I take turns coming to sit up with her. Doesn't eat either; jumps at the slightest noises and screams at everything."

"And her good days?" Ori prompts. Hamfast's smile is thin lipped and void of any warmth as he shakes his head.

"There are rarely any good days," He nods towards the door. "It might help if she sees you. Bell's probably sitting everyone down to lunch right now. Do come in," Ori follows after the hobbit man. Hamfast stops her though as they reach the door; his face hesitant. "Don't expect anything and just be prepared for the unexpected." He warns as they step inside.

Bilba sits at the kitchen table with the hobbit woman that took her inside earlier. The woman Bell holds a spoonful of soup to Bella's lips; a pleading smile on her face.

"You haven't eaten breakfast or second breakfast. Not even elevensies," She holds the spoon closer. "Just try a spoonful is all I ask of you." Bilba is wordless as she reaches up and places her hand on the bowl; shoving it off the table. It crashes to the floor; breaking. Bell doesn't even wince as she sets the spoon down, patting Bilba's shoulder. "Okay, we'll try again later. We'll just have an early tea time." Ori stands hidden in the shadows behind Hamfast who gives her a tentative smile as he steps into the kitchen.

"Bilba, you have a visitor." Hamfast says. Bilba seems to pale even more as she reaches up, gripping the table desperately.

"I don't want an adventure," She whimpers. "Send him away, please."

"Not the wizard," Hamfast hesitates, looking over the shoulder. Ori steps into the room hesitantly. Hamfast had warned her to be prepared for the unexpected. She's not prepared for the sharp intake of breath as Bilba opens her mouth and lets out a painful, gut wrenching scream; clenching her head as she stumbles away from the table and collapses into a silent heap on the floor.

Later Ori sits at the dining room table with her hands in her lap, a cup of tea sitting untouched in front of her. Hamfast and Bell are in Bilba's bedroom; whispering too quietly to be heard. But Bilba's ragged sobs and gasps aren't too quiet to be heard and Ori winces at each one. Eventually Bell returns to the dining room, giving Ori a small smile. She doesn't speak as she sweeps up the remains of the broken bowl and cleans up the soup; humming to herself. Ori takes the chance to observe the hobbit woman. She has a headful of gingery blonde curls which she kept reaching up to run her hand through and sigh as she cleans; pale with a spatter of freckles across her cheeks.

"Would you like any soup?" Ori looks up to see Bell staring at her from across the table. Ori shakes her head, her head downcast. The woman doesn't push it, sitting down across from her as Hamfast comes into the room.

"Bilba's finally calmed down enough to try and nap," Hamfast sighs. "She did ask about you Miss Ori."

"Does she want me out before the weeks up?" Ori asks, unable to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"She only calmed down enough to try and nap when I told her that I believed you would be staying." Beside him, his wife looks at Ori excitedly.

"Will you be staying? Perhaps it could bring back our Bilba."

"What has been happening since she returned? All of the company has been worried about her." At her words, the hobbits looks become venomous.

"Even that king who tried to kill her? He's worried for her." Bell hisses, eyes flashing angrily. Ori ducks her head, unable to answer.

"He was under the influence of the gold sickness," Ori whimpers, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. "He was not himself."

"So that gives him justification for what he did?" Bell whispers, her tone void of all its venom now. Ori doesn't answer, lowering her head even further.

"When she returned she was very sickly looking," Hamfast sighs. "Her dreadful cousins, the Sackville-Baggins had presumed her dead and taken over Bag End. We managed to take it back from them. But Bilba didn't have the fire she should have when she came back to find them occupying Bag End." Bell nods her agreement.

"The first time I came to visit her after her return; the house was a wreck. And when I called for her, she didn't respond. I found her standing and staring out a window at nothing. We had our visit that day as planned. But that was the first night of her nightmares."

"She screamed," Hamfast sighs, shaking his head. "Oh, she screamed and screamed. We ran from our smial all the way here to find her sobbing and clawing the air. When she woke up, she broke down and told us everything."

"Thorin's sorry," Ori whispers, finally looking up. "He really is—we all are." Neither of the hobbits looks moved by Ori's words. Hamfast glances at Bell and the two seem to share a silent agreement as they turn back towards Ori.

"Why exactly did you come here?" Bell finally asks.

"We thought she was dead," Ori confesses. "She left after the battle and none of us knew about it. Some of the others wanted to go. But they chose to send me."

"How long will you be staying?" Bell presses, her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't really plan a time." Ori confesses. And she hadn't; she had simply planned to come to the Shire and stay until she felt it was time to return to Erebor.

"Stay for a week," Bell pleads. "And see how Bilba does." Ori goes to object but stops when she sees the desperate looks on the hobbit's faces.

"We want our Bilba back." Hamfast whispers. Ori wants her back too. She wants the sharp tongued; clever and gentle hearted hobbit that fought bravely alongside them. She wants Bilba back. So she agrees.

* * *

><p>When Bilba finds out that Ori's staying, she doesn't cry or scream this time. Ori stands outside the door as Bell tells her. She waits for the scream; the cry; the collapse. She hopes against hope that Bilba will ask to see her. But there's only a whispered 'okay' and Bell checking to see if she would like dinner. Ori turns dejectedly towards the guest bedroom.<p>

She experiences her first nightmare that night. She'd had her fair share since the battle but waking up to someone else's was worse. Ori wakes with a start; bleary eyed as the screams, feral and desperate echo throughout the house. It takes her a second to remember she's in the Shire and when she realizes it's Bilba screaming, she stumbles through the hallway, stubbing her toes and cursing. Bilba lies tangled in the sheets; clawing the air, kicking and screeching like a wild animal. Ori stands frozen as she racks her brain trying to remember what it was Dori and Nori did for her each time. Ori's steps towards the bed are hesitant as she takes hold of Bilba; shushing her screams.

"I've got you," Ori promises, wincing as Bella scratches her arm. "I've got you, Bilba." When Bilba suddenly stops struggling against her and goes limp; Ori panics, wondering if she's crushed her. But then there's a wet splash against her chest and another. And she realizes Bilba's sobbing as she clutches desperately as Ori. Ori sighs, rubbing circles in the small of Bilba's back as the hobbit clings to her. She doesn't notice Hamfast and Bell slip away from the doorway with small hopeful smiles. They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs and tears.

Their first day together is uncertain; both women walking on eggshells. Ori wakes up first and blushes furiously as she untangles Bilba from her arms and slips back into her room. When Ori emerges later dressed and hair braided, Bilba is standing outside her door; nightgown slipping off one shoulder as she stares sleepily at Ori. Bell chooses that moment to poke her head around the corner; a smile on her face.

"Care to help me bake some bread this morning, Bilba, Ori?" Ori nods wordlessly, her gaze on Bilba.

"Yes, just let me get dressed." Bilba whispers, turning and slipping back into her room. And if her complexion is a little less ashy well; Ori just smiles to herself.

Ori finds herself grateful for Bell as the woman fills in the gaps of silence. She talks of Bilba's garden; hers and Hamfast's children. Ori gets a chance to see one of their children; a gingery haired child named Hamson who stares at Ori with a scrutinizing gaze before he cocks his head and asks her.

"Are you a boy or girl?" Bell's mouth drops and she flushes red as she orders Hamson to apologize and spews apologies to Ori. Ori simply smiles, shaking her head.

"I'm a girl, hobbit child," Ori tells him and he stares fascinated at her beard. "It's okay. It's not the first time someone wasn't able to tell."

"Fauntling," Bilba mutters from her spot at the dining room table. "They're called fauntlings. And I couldn't tell at first either."

"It's good to hear your voice again, Bilba." Bella says, prompting a petal pink blush to spread across Bilba's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ori learns to grow used to the panic attacks and nightmares that leave Bilba soaked with sweat and sobbing; sometimes begging for death. It becomes normal for them to fall asleep together in Bilba's bed after a nightmare. And it soon became normal for Hamfast and Bell to stop coming to the smial at night when they heard screaming. And when Bilba rejected food, turned her nose up at it at all costs; Ori didn't push it. The plate, the bowl, the cup was moved and Ori would sit by Bilba patiently; waiting for her to talk. Most days there was no talking from her. A lot of days were Ori speaking; talking of anything she could think of. But there was never talk of Thorin; the princes or the others. There was no talk of the company. And Bilba never responded when Ori spoke save for a smile or on even rarer occasions a giggle or blush.<p>

Slowly the color began to return and Ori watched with happiness as Bilba slowly gained weight back; the nightmares becoming less and less. On sunny days, the two would sit on the bench together and Bilba would smoke her pipe while Ori read. On the rainy days, they would sit together in Bilba's study, both either reading or writing. A week passed without a word being spoken of Ori leaving. And then two; the two becoming three. The three melted into four and four into many more. And when the night came that Bilba slept through without any nightmares; Ori lay in her own bed and cried. When she does finally sleep, it's with a stuffy nose and puffy, red eyes. She wakes later with a start; bleary eyed and stuffy nosed as Bilba shushes her; encircling her arms around her.

"I've got you," Bilba promises, smoothing her back from her face. Ori sobs, burying her face into Bilba's neck. Months of apologies pour from her mouth, swallowed by Bilba as she leans down, pressing chaste kisses to Ori's mouth. "I've got you." Bilba promises once more, pressing a light forehead to Ori's forehead as they fall asleep in a tangle of limbs and whispered promises.


	4. Little Gem

Thank you so much to Seoneta; pococo; hiddenshade knownwitch; Dylan Alexander and I Just Won A Free Toaster Oven for the follows and favorites!

sarah0406: I'm glad you like my drabbles. I love Fem!Bilbo and agree there really isn't enough love for her out there.

Rating: G

Warnings: None

So. Much. Fluff.

* * *

><p>Children being such a rarity among dwarves are greatly valued, more precious than the rarest of gems. So when Ori and Bilba stand before the company, both blushing and stuttering their way through their conversations until Nori claps his little brother on the back, eyebrows are raised. Ori sends his brother a glare and with his cheeks still flushed a ruddy red looks at the company.<p>

"Bilba is with child." Ori manages to squeak out. The company's silent for only a moment before there's a collective cheer. Ori and Bella are hugged and congratulations shared.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Ori," Nori says with a wink causing Dori to flush and splutter while Ori flushes even brighter. "How far along Bilba?" He asks excitedly, staring at his sister-in-laws stomach.

"Not very long," Bilba muses. "Almost a month I believe so we have quite some time before the baby's born." And thus began a very long waiting period filled with impatient dwarves and an irritated hobbit.

Thorin gritted his teeth as he once more patted the back of the sobbing Bilba. He'd been walking down the hallway and had stumbled upon the crying hobbit. When he asked what was wrong, there had not been an answer. Only Bilba letting out a heaving sob and throwing herself into his arms. He couldn't remember his sister ever doing this with either of his nephews. Dis had been prone to fits of extreme anger. Thorin would honestly have preferred the hobbit to have a fit of extreme anger rather than this sobbing fit as she let out a loud wail.

"There, there," Thorin tries awkwardly, patting her back. "Bilba, what is the matter? What has you upset?" He asks, pulling the hobbit away. Bilba's button nose is red, her eyes bloodshot as she sniffles once more. Her lower lip trembles as she lets out a small giggle, shaking her head.

"You know, I honestly can't remember." Bilba manages through her giggles. She gives him a beaming smile as she pats his shoulder, walking down the hallway. Thorin's left in the hallway, red faced and huffing as he stares at the retreating back of the hobbit.

Fili watches Bilba clean Sting worriedly, inhaling sharply each time she nears the end of her sword. Bilba allows him to do so repeatedly before she finally sighs and lowers her sword, staring hard at him.

"What's wrong Fili?" Bilba demands.

"Well it's just—I mean…." Fili says carefully, his eyes trained on Sting. "Shouldn't you let Ori clean Sting?" Bilba sighs, shaking her head.

"Oh, you're as bad as Dori," Bilba exclaims. "He and Ori won't let me knit because the needles are too sharp and I might injure myself." Fili stares at her for a long moment, fidgeting under her scrutinizing stare.

"Well you probably shouldn't be knitting…" Fili mumbles, earning a loud groan from Bilba as she turns and stomps from the room.

"Kick," Kili mutters, poking Bilba's stomach. "Kick." He repeats when her stomach lays still.

"Kili," Bilba says exasperated, looking ready to bat him away from her stomach. "I told you, I haven't felt anything yet." Kili looks disappointed but at his uncles glare, returns to his seat.

"Should be feeling some movement soon enough," Óin mutters from his seat. "It's almost that time." Kili's face brightens as Ori reaches over, rubbing his hand over Bilba's growing stomach.

"That doesn't mean you can constantly poke and prod at my stomach Kili." Bilba warns and the dark haired prince frowns.

"But Ori gets to!" Kili whines at which the scribe smirks.

"I'm her husband." Ori reminds him and shares a secret smile with his wife when a small fluttering comes from within her stomach, brushing his hand.

Balin watches with interest as Bilba's stomach steadily grows, the hobbit waddling down the hallway, often supported by someone from the company. Today it's him and they walk towards the library together.

"Nori has started a betting pool on whether I am having a boy or girl," Bilba says, a smirk coming to her face. "Everyone but Dori and I have betted that it's a boy." Balin glances at her from the corner of his eye, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

"We do have more men than women," Balin says lightly. "Though I noticed when we were in the Shire there were many more women than men…."

"I take it that your bet is a girl then?" Bilba asks, a slow smirk spreading across her face. Balin puts a hand to his chest, a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Oh lass, you wound me to think I'm the betting type," Balin shakes his head. "But if I was, I would bet that you were having a girl."

Dwalin stares at the sleeping hobbit curled up in the library chair. One of her legs is tucked up as far her stomach allows, the other one dangling inches above the floor. Her stomach is growing quickly, swelling and stretching. Dwalin watches silently as a small motion flutters across her stomach and Bilba stirs, sighing.

"Oh dear," Bilba mutters; rubbing at her eyes. "Did I fall asleep again?" Dwalin nods, his eyes still on her stomach as the strange movements continue.

"I'm afraid so," Dwalin says, clearing his throat. He nods towards her stomach. "Is that—is it?" Bilba looks down and smiles, her fingers ghosting over her stomach.

"Yes, I always wake up hungry," She stands up with a groan. "They kick up a storm and roll around until I wake up. Demanding to be fed." Bilba chuckles affectionately as they begin their trek from the library. Dwalin's a hardened warrior, who's spent years on the battlefield and taught countless dwarves how to fight. So he's embarrassed when it takes him several attempts, clearing his throat over and over before he manages to ask.

"May I?" He asks, gesturing towards her stomach. Bella nods, a gentle smile on her face as Dwalin reaches forward with hesitant hands. He nearly jumps when the foot kicks his hand, a slow smile spreading across his face as the foot kicks him again.

Bilba lies patiently as Óin pokes and prods at her stomach, hems and haws. Ori sits faithfully by her side, his gaze worried as the healer looks his wife over. The healers watched over many dwarven pregnancies before. But it's the first time he's watched over a dwarf, hobbit pregnancy and it worries everyone.

"What should we call this child?" Óin asks during one appointment as he measures Bilba's growing stomach.

"I've heard the princes throw around some names," Ori muses, petting Bilba's curls. "I think a dwobbit seems appropriate." Óin nods as he records the measurement of today.

"A dwobbit," He muses, watching as Ori tugs Bilba into a sitting position. "Erebor will get to see its very first dwobbit from our burglar and scribe."

Glóin offers endless hours of advice to Bilba, his wife sitting in on a couple of the meetings. More often than not, it ends with either Óin, his wife Ruthlia or son Gimli coming and dragging him away by his ear. But Bilba is grateful for the advice.

"So how many children do hobbits normally have?" Glóin asks one afternoon during their meetings.

"Well my father was one of five," Bilba muses as she takes a long sip of tea. Glóin chokes on his tea, coughing and spluttering as he stares at Bilba. It's the Tookish streak in her that makes her continue, a cheeky smile on her face. "And my mother was one of twelve." Later when Glóin's wife comes to collect him, he's red faced and stuttering in shock as he follows after her.

"Twelve children," Bilba hears him cry as he disappears down the hallway. "Twelve!"

"Bilba, dear," Dori says carefully. "Don't you think that's enough chocolate?" The hobbit in question is tearing up at the question, her eyes glistening as she stares at Dori. "It's just that you've had five pieces already…." Bombur stands by with another tray of treats though he looks hesitant now to hand it over to her.

"I just want one more," Bella whimpers pleadingly and Dori nearly cries himself as the first tears spill over. "Please, Dori."

"She can have as many as she wants," Ori soothes his wife, running a hand over her curls. At his brother's expression, he gives him a steely glance. "As many as she wants." Bilba squeals happily and takes another chocolate from Ori who beams at his wife.

Nori glares at his sister-in-law's swollen stomach, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Bilba sits with her hands folded over her stomach, looking at the thief with a small smile on her face. Nori huffs unhappily, looking away from her.

"It doesn't like me," Nori sighs, glaring at her stomach. "Each time I touch your stomach, it stops moving."

"Perhaps if you stopped calling her an 'it'," Bilba chides lightly. "And she usually doesn't move whenever I'm awake."

"Well then go to sleep," Nori says decisively, standing up. He moves across the room and gently lays his sister-in-law down on the couch. "Now. Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired," Bilba protests and struggles to sit up. "Nori, I'm not going to sleep."

"Dori used to sing lullabies for me and Ori." Nori offers, poking at her stomach. Bilba groans, swatting his hand away.

"I mean that I'm not tired," Bilba sighs. "And I can't go to sleep with you watching me."

"Pretend I'm not here." Nori says. His answer is met with a groan as Bilba tries in vain to wiggle off the couch.

Ori sighs in the darkness of their room as Bilba once again shifts, the mattress creaking beneath the added weight.

"Sorry," She mumbles after a moment, her voice tinged with guilt. "I didn't mean to wake you up." Ori rolls over and rubs his nose against hers.

"It's okay," He promises, his hands coming to rest on the barrier that is her stomach. "Would you like for me to stay home tomorrow? Since it's getting closer to the due date?" Bilba shakes her head and sighs.

"You're as bad as Dori," She teases. "That day Fili and Kili jumped out at me to see if the baby could be scared out of me, you all came running when you heard my screams. If I need you or Óin, I'll just holler." She promises.

"Dunderheads trying to scare a baby out of you," Ori mutters, still angry at the princes. "I still say it's a boy." He teases, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as she rolls over and closes her eyes. Ori wraps his arms around Bilba, pressing a small kiss behind her ear.

"It's a girl." Bilba mumbles sleepily.

The further along she got, Bifur would become one of the dwarves Bilba would love to spend time with. The piebald dwarf didn't constantly fuss and panic if she picked up slightly sharp objects or bent over. He did grunt at her and shoo her away from things when he didn't want her to push it and would give her reprimanding looks. But he allowed her to get away with more than most of the others.

They sit together now, Bilba with her eyes half lidded as she struggles not to fall asleep. Bifur's hands work busily on his current carving. The nursery at Ori and Bilba's had a shelf filled to the brim with carvings from Bifur and Bofur. Bifur holds up the newest one to her for approval, a small spreading beneath his beard. Bilba takes the small carving in hand and smiles herself. Ori and Bilba had been etched into wood, a child, a girl between them, holding hands.

"I believe we're going to win the pot," Bilba says lightly, smiling at the carving as she squeezes Bifur's hand. "Thank you, Bifur."

Bofur takes every chance he can to poke fun at Bilba's growing stomach, her clumsiness, her waddle that's come with it. All in good humor of course. But today is not one of those days as he joins her for a walk. She walks slower than normal, her eyes downcast and violet bags beneath her eyes.

"Is everything okay lass?" Bofur asks worriedly, slipping an arm around her shoulder. Bilba doesn't attempt to shake him off but doesn't attempt to answer either. "We don't have to walk today if you don't wish." Bofur offers.

"I want to walk," Bilba says, her voice soft. "I just feel bad lately is all. Ori's been working hard and when he gets home he's exhausted. And at night, I can barely sleep and toss and turn and wake him up." Bofur listens silently, rubbing her shoulder gently when she sniffles.

"When Bombur's wife was first with child," Bofur says carefully. "There were some nights she would do nothing but pace all night or bake all night and keep my brother up all night. So he would come over and sleep at my house. And then she could do her things she needed to do and Bombur got sleep," Bilba sniffled still but smiled. "It's an adjustment, lass." Bofur says and the smile she gives him is worth all the gold in Erebor.

Bombur could not remember the last time he had prepared so many treats and sweets for one person. Bilba's appetite for them was endless and she seemed to always be demanding more. He's pulling a baking sheet of cookies from the oven now when the pain filled shriek comes. Bombur drops the sheet, turning and running towards the sound. He pauses at the door, turning and grabbing a cookie from the sheet. He hisses through clenched teeth it burns his hand, groaning as he straightens and resumes his path. He's heard the sound before from his wife when she went into labor.

"Hold on Bilba," Bombur calls as he turns down a hallway. "I'm coming." Bilba leans against a wall, breathing heavily with her hands on her stomach.

"I'm okay," Bella promises him, holding up a hand. "I'm okay—is that a cookie?" She asks excitedly. Bombur nods and hands it over to the hobbit that nibbles on it happily.

"What's wrong?" Bombur asks panicked. "Do I need to get Óin? Ori?" Bilba shakes her head, swallowing her mouthful of cookie.

"I was just hungry and the baby kicked really hard," Bilba shrugs, hugging him as best she can. "Thank you Bombur."

When it happens, Bilba is with the Brothers Ri. The pain is like lightning, shooting sharp and hot through her stomach. Dori panics and fusses; forcing her to sit down and running to make tea. Nori rushes to get Óin, his footsteps thundering out of the house. Ori is the only calm one as he rubs his wife's hand and tells Dori to calm down as he practically hyperventilates.

The company paces outside the room where Óin and Ori are with Bella. From inside the room comes labored breathing and the occasional gasp and pained moan. The younger dwarves ask if this is normal and even when reassured still look worried. The older dwarves all wring their hands and shift impatiently. It's not until the cry of a baby shatters the air do the dwarves stop their pacing. They stare at the door with baited breath as Óin steps out, a broad smile on his face.

"I am pleased to say the first dwobbit ever born to Erebor is healthy." Óin announces and a collective cheer comes from the dwarves.

"Can we see them yet?" Dori asks as the company shifts restlessly.

"Aye, we can." No sooner do the words leave the healers mouth do the dwarves practically storm into the room.

Sitting in bed, covered with sweat with flushed cheeks is Bilba. Ori stands beside her, looking a bit pale as he gazes down at the bundle in his arms. The bundle, their baby has a shock of gingery curls, the tips of pointed ears poking out from the curls.

"You've got your mama's nose." Ori coos; brushing a pinky over the baby's button nose. The dwarves all crowd around the new parents, patting Ori and Bilba on the shoulders and doling out congratulations.

"Belladonna." Bilba says from her spot in the bed, humming as Ori hands over the baby. She turns towards the company, a smirk on her face.

"Pay up everyone." She orders holding out a hand. The dwarves groan, tossing pouches of gold into her hand.

"Belladonna," Dori mutters as he looks down at his new niece. "Perfect name for her."

"Belladonna, daughter of Ori." Nori says, grinning at his little brother. Ori silently slips an arm around his wife's shoulder, kissing their daughter's forehead.

"My little gem." Ori agrees, brushing a careful hand over her gingery curls as Belladonna's eyes flutter closed.


	5. Anytime

Thank you so much to Death's Silent Approach, Khrystaline, cococamper and Andromeda-170 for the favorites and follows! They are greatly appreciated! It feels like I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry guys. I'm just...Really tired lately. That's about the only way I can put it.

Rating: T

Warnings: Cancer, mentions of cancer.

AU: Modern day, hospital setting.

* * *

><p>Ori isn't sure that he's going to like his new roommate at first. Especially when he wakes up to a pinched faced woman screeching at a nurse and waving her arms about. The nurse tries in vain to calm her down. The woman keeps talking over the nurse until finally she throws her hands up and turns out of the room. The only signs she was ever there is her pink purse hanging on a chair and the nurses stunned look.<p>

"I'm sorry," A new voice mumbles. "Lobelia usually isn't like that but since I got sick she's been really…Stressed."

"I can understand being stressed but that's no reason to take it out on the staff," The nurse sighs and for a moment Ori's reminded of Dori. "Just press the call button if you need anything." The nurse leaves, still muttering about that woman Lobelia. Ori's left alone with his new roommate. He lies back down to sleep but stops when the young man clears his throat and licks his dry lips.

"What?" Ori asks, feeling a bit unnerved by the young man's staring.

"I'm sorry that we woke you up," And he _does_ sound genuinely sorry. "Lobelia is a very—fussy woman."

"You make her sound like my older brother Dori," Ori chuckles a little. "And don't worry about waking me up. Whenever I used to spend the night with my friends Fili and Kili they could make the house shake like an earthquake sometimes. Last time I saw them was New Year's." His smile fades and both of them go quiet as they fall into their own thoughts. Eventually the young man yawns and rolls onto his side.

"By the way," The young man whispers as he tugs the blanket up to his ears. "I'm Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm Ori Rison." There's no more talking after that as Bilbo's steady breathing fills the room and Ori lies down with his ear buds jammed into his ears.

When the nurse comes to pick up Bilbo for chemotherapy and he swings his legs over the side of the bed Ori stares in wonder at his feet. He's wearing socks with individual toes pulled up well past his ankles. They disappear under the length of his gown. Decorating the tops of the socks is a variety of cats. When Bilbo catches Ori staring he snorts and gives him a bashful smile.

"I don't like shoes or socks even," Bilbo wiggles his toes. "But I get cold so easily and my cousin Primula insists I wear them now. The only downside is she lets her son Frodo pick them out." Bilbo disappears with the nurse and is shortly replaced with Dori and Nori. Dori like always fusses over him: adjusting his bandana, replacing the flowers he brought only days ago and giving Ori a warm Styrofoam cup of tea to drink. Nori doesn't fuss as much though he does give Ori long lingering looks when he thinks he's not looking. Eventfully Bilbo returns and this time he's bringing guests of his own. He's joined by a curly haired man and woman who both fuss over him. The woman insists he sit down this instant and takes it easy. The man keeps putting a hand to her shoulder and whispering that Bilbo's fine. In his arms a curly haired boy with dark blue eyes gazes up at Bilbo with bright, admiring eyes.

"And when you're better Uncle Bilbo we'll go the zoo," The little boy says excitedly as Bilbo sits down on the edge of the bed. "It's not as fun when mommy and daddy take me. They don't know all about the animals like you." Bilbo sighs and presses a light kiss to the boy's forehead.

"That's a ways off Frodo my boy," Bilbo smiles at him. "But when that time comes we'll go the zoo and stay as long as you want."

"Okay," Frodo sighs and wraps his arms around Bilbo's neck. "This medicine's working right?"

"We hope it's working." The woman says and lays a light hand on Bilbo's shoulder. They stay for a little bit longer before they leave, Frodo groaning reluctantly as he kisses Bilbo on the cheek once more. Dori and Nori follow them shortly, kissing Ori's cheeks and promising that they'll be back soon. Ori looks over at Bilbo as they bustle out of the door. He'd been silent ever since his family had left, laying and reading.

"They're better than that awful woman." Ori tried and Bilbo's lips quirked up in a smile as he closed his book.

"Lobelia," Bilbo sighs. "She means well enough I guess. Those people here earlier were my cousins Drogo and Primula. They took me in after my parents died," Bilbo pauses and wrinkles his nose. "Lobelia seems to think she knows everything about cancer and needs to constantly run my life from what doctor I see to what I eat, drink. She means well enough I suppose but it gets tiresome."

"Dori's like that sometimes." Ori says and points to the picture of his brothers that decorates the end table by his bed. They talk long into the night about their families. Ori, about his brothers and the differences between the three of them. Bilbo about his countless cousins and adventurous mother that gave him a mischievous streak. Neither mentions their lives before cancer.

It's a long time before they finally talk about their lives before cancer. It's on a day when Bilbo can't seem to stop vomiting and Ori winces each time he hears the dry heaves. When the nurse once more hands Bilbo a paper cup of water and instructs him to wash out his mouth Ori turns towards him. Bilbo's skin is ashen and his curls look limp as he flops back onto his pillow with a groan.

"It's in my stomach," Ori says and Bilbo's eyes open. "The day I found out I was going to make a stop motion movie for one of my classes. I remember hearing the phone ring and then Nori cursing and Dori just crying a lot."

"I was ordering some things online I wanted," Bilbo chuckles and shakes his head. "And I was promising Frodo that I would help Primula sew some things for his Halloween costume when they called. It's in shoulder. Frodo didn't get his costume that year." Ori tells him of his dog that waits for him at home, Sling. Bilbo tells Ori about his ceiling at home painted with clouds. Ori laughs hard enough that he cries when Bilbo tells him of how Frodo painted his nails pink and red for Valentine's Day one year. Ori talks about his artwork and shows Bilbo some of his paintings and drawings.

It takes all his confidence for to Ori takes his bandana and shows Bilbo what remains of his gingery red hair. He's nearly shaking when he takes the first steps out of the room without his bandana. Bilbo slips his fingers between his and together they walk down the hallway, Bilbo squeezing his hand reassuringly. When Bilbo's hair starts to fall out he sits down with his shoulders stiff and tells Primula to cut it. Ori holds his hand and promises Bilbo that it looks lovely when it's finished. That night they sit and stare out the window at the sunset, Bilbo leaning against Ori's shoulder as Ori plays with the end of his hair.

When Frodo comes on the days that Bilbo's in chemotherapy or he's not up to playing with him, Ori plays with him instead. They draw together and though Frodo's not the best artist Ori still praises each and every one of his drawings. When Fili and Kili come to visit they bring music and sit on the beds with Ori and Bilbo, singing at the top of their lungs. And even the nurses warn them to quiet down and this is a hospital the boys pay them no mind.

Eventually Ori's going home. Bilbo sits on the edge of his own bed and watches as Ori packs. Dori and Nori are in the waiting room and Ori knows there are only minutes before they tire of waiting and come in unannounced. Ori sits down by Bilbo and lays his hand atop Bilbo's.

"I know I may not be the best person," Ori admits. "I'm not the most amazing artist and I don't have some amazing story that everyone wants to hear. I may not even be good at art. But it's what I love. And when you support it makes me love it even more. And—well I love you too." Ori flushes and Bilbo chuckles as he leans against Ori's shoulder.

"Only you would say I love you in such a way Ori," Bilbo sighs and squeezes his hand. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Ori leaves with the promise to come back and a quick, chaste kiss. When he returns to visit it's with flowers, games and a new sketch for Bilbo. More of his hairs fallen out and he looks worse. He doesn't seem to notice the flowers are his favorite, doesn't even try when they play their game and doesn't look at the drawing.

Ori keeps returning and each time Bilbo seems to go back and forth between better and worse. Until the day comes when he enters and Bilbo's staring at the sketch Ori gave him months ago with a smile. His bandana sits on the edge of the bed abandoned and his sandy curls are starting to regrow. He pulls Ori in for a hug and presses a kiss to his lips. It's different than the ones they've shared before. Harder, needier but also sweeter and as Ori pulls away he's flushed bright red.

"Thank you," Bilbo sighs and sets the drawing aside. "Your soulmate is someone who will fix your broken heart, by giving you, theirs." Bilbo quotes and hugs Ori tightly.

"I don't mind giving you mine," Ori promises and wraps his arms around Bilbo. "Anytime you need it."


	6. Sweet Smiles

Thank you so much to CrazyFanGirl18; AvengersGirl18 and silver7612 for the follows and favorites! They are greatly appreciated!

Warnings: None

AU: Modern Day

Fem!Bilbo/Fem!Ori

* * *

><p>Ori was cursed with being painfully shy. Which wouldn't have been so bad was it not for the new girl at work. She wasn't rude or hateful. The problem was that she smiled at Ori each day she came into the store. And that smile made Ori flush red to the roots of her hair, duck her head and hurry past her. Bilba Baggins has possibly the sweetest smile that Ori's ever seen. Unfortunately though Ori lacks the ability to speak to her. Each time Bilba asks her a question or talks to her Ori manages a nod or shrug. Or in one extremely embarrassing case a long string of incomprehensible stutters before running off.<p>

She's prepared to sentence herself to never holding a conversation with her when Dori and Nori confront her. She's sitting at the table picking at her food because Bilba's smile haunts her thoughts and is twisting her stomach into knots.

"Just bang her in the storage closet and get it over with." Nori says bluntly and snatches a handful of chips off her plate.

"Don't tell her that." Dori glares at him.

"Well that's what always worked for me."

"Well that was you and this is Ori," Dori sighs and gives her a gentle smile. "Now tell me why can't you stop pining over this girl?"

"I don't know. She just has the sweetest smile and I can't talk to her and…" Ori trails off and groans. She pushes her plate towards Nori and slinks towards her room, grumbling about closing tomorrow. She misses the look that her brothers share with each other.

She goes to work the next day and does everything as she should. When the time comes for the store to close she does exactly what she's supposed to. But when she checks her phone she finds a text from Nori apologizing that the cars dead and he's unable to give her a ride home from work and Dori's at his own job. She looks around helplessly. Her other coworkers have already gone home and the only one remaining is Bilba who's gathering her things.

"Is everything okay?" Bilba asks as Ori stands there staring at her phone.

"My brother is my ride to and from work and our car died." Ori sighs and pockets her phone. A taxi was too expensive and she didn't want to bother any of her cousins for a ride. She would have to walk home and just deal with Dori's lecture when he got home.

"Well I can give you a ride." Bilba offers and there's that smile that makes Ori's knees turn to jelly and her stomach twist into knots.

"Are you sure?" Her voice comes out in a nervous squeak that only makes Bilba's smile widen.

"Of course I'm sure." Bilba promises and Ori's shoulders sag with relief as she texts Dori back. She gathers her things together and follows after Bilba towards the parking lot in silence, her heart thudding in her chest. They'd been alone together before when they were stocking items or opening and closing the store. But that was only for a few moments before someone else came in. So perhaps this is why she blurts the first thing that comes to mind

"Sorry I never talked to you before. I'm really shy and your smiles sweet." She blurts out in a rush then stops as she flushes a bright pink. Bilba's head is ducked as she digs through her purse but Ori can make out a pink tint on her face in the dark.

"Well thank you." Bilba smiles at her, this one shyer than normal as she unlocks the car and ducks inside. There's a moment of silence as Bilba starts the car and seatbelts are buckled before she looks at Ori thoughtfully.

"You've got a sweet smile yourself." Bilba says and Ori ducks her head, smiling as she plays with the end of her frayed hoodie.

"Tell me about yourself." Ori suggests and Bilba hums, her eyes flickering towards Ori and away.

"I think too much which is why I like to work here. I was dumped about a month ago and moped around my house crying, sulking and refusing to have anything to do with my life. So my mom suggested I go to work at a clothing store. I folded clothes for five hours straight and found that I didn't think of my ex."

"I tried dating a guy once—the first and only time I tried dating a guy. I was in middle school and he stuck his tongue down my throat. My brother Dori chased him down the street screaming and I realized that I liked girls." She winces at her admission and looks out the window at the stores rushing by.

"I'm not sure when I realized I preferred girls. But I knew that I preferred shy girls." Bilba's voice is gentle and Ori turns back towards the girl with a renewed hope. Bilba's staring at her expectantly and Ori realizes they're sitting at a red light. "Where do I go?" Bilba asks. Ori lets out an embarrassed squeak, earning a laugh from Bilba as she gives her directions.

By the time they pull up to Ori's house the two have exchanged likes and dislikes on foods, movies, books and shows. Bilba nearly fainted at learning that Ori hates green food and promises to make her eat something at some point. And Ori's found she has a new appreciation for curves when Bilba admits that she eats seven meals a day. She smiles at Bilba as she reaches for the handle and nearly makes a smooth exit would it not be for her seatbelt. Ori lets out a choked sound as the seatbelt stops her and she looks back at the now laughing Bilba with a blush.

"It might be easier if you take that off." Bilba suggests and Ori mutters to herself as she does.

"Would you like to come in?" Ori asks then sighs as she notices the lights in the house are turned on. "My brothers want to meet you I think."

"Well I may as well meet them." Bilba gives her a reassuring smile and slips her fingers through Ori's as the two walk through the door. As Ori's sets foot in the doorway Nori demands: 'did you two bang in the storage closet yet?' Ori's torn between strangling her brother and running ot her room when Bilba takes it upon herself to answer.

"No we just finished in the backseat of your car," Bilba wraps her arms around Ori's waist and gives her ear a nuzzle. "Now it's time for round two." She sits down on the couch and pulls Ori into her lap. The look on Nori's face is priceless and Ori fights a laugh as he stomps out the front door, yelling that's going to scrub the backseat of his car.


End file.
